


Give me attention

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Fred Weasley tries to get your attention.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, fred weasley / reader, fred weasley x reader - Relationship
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 16





	Give me attention

Hermione had given you a muggle book. It Was a book about what muggles thought magical creatures looked like. Most of it was wrong. But it was fascinating. You couldn't look up from it.

So much so that your food had dropped off your fork and onto your plate with a splat. The Weasley twins had been trying to get your attention. They’d been flicking bits of their egg shells at you for a while.  
“Give me attention.” Fred said as he flicked a rather large piece of egg shell which bounced off your cheek and landed on the page of the book.  
“What did you want?” You asked as you slowly dragged your sight from the pages and up to the twins who were both grinning at you.  
“Are you going to try out for Quidditch?” Fred asked. You frowned and shook your head.  
“I’m not sure it’s my thing. But they’re doing extra herbology and animal care classes this year. I might do that.” You answered and turned back to the book. Fred licked his fork clean and lowered the book with it.  
“You know our brother will be back for Christmas. If Mum agrees then you’ll be able to come for Christmas and talk to him about dragons. It’s months away mind you.” Fred offered and grinned sheepishly when you frowned at him.  
“Ron already asked him for some books on dragons. He promised to send them out to me.” You explained. Fred looked a little disheartened. “You know my extra herbology classes will end the same time as your quidditch practise, we could walk back together. It’s still dark after and the woods are creepy when it’s dark.” You offered. Fred beamed at the offer and nodded a little too eagerly. So much so that Ginny, who had been sitting between you and Neville, opposite Fred, looked up and frowned at him.  
“That sounds great!” Fred said eagerly.


End file.
